youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
A Cinderella Story in Shadow Style
A Cinderella Story is a 2004 American, teen, romantic comedy film. The film stars Maria the Hedgehog as Sam, Blaze the Cat as Fiona, Shadow the Hedgehog as Austin and Amy Rose as Rhonda and it was directed by Mark Rosman. The film's plot revolves around two Internet pen pals (Maria and Shadow) who meet at a school dance and fall in love, but two different worlds keep them apart. Plot The setting is a small cottage. The film starts with a ten-year old girl named Sam Montgomery living in the San Fernando Valley area of Los Angeles with her widowed father Hal (Silver), who runs a popular sports-themed diner. Hal soon marries a vain, self-absorbed woman named Fiona (Blaze). During an earthquake, Hal was killed when he runs to save Fiona. Supposedly leaving no will, Fiona receives all of his belongings including the house and diner and to her dismay, Sam. Eight years later, eighteen-year old tomboy Sam (Maria) is employed as a worker at the diner to save money for Princeton where she was tormented by Fiona and her two dim-witted daughters, Brianna (Sally Acorn) and Gabriella (Cosmo). Fiona emotionally abuses Sam and uses unnecessary amounts of water during a drought. A running gag throughout the film demonstrates Sam's stepsisters participating in synchronized swimming which they're found to have absolutely no talent. Sam struggles to cope socially at North Valley High School where Queen Bee cheerleader, Shelby Cummings (Rouge) also torments her and calls her "Diner Girl." Sam confides in her online pen pal "Nomad" about her dream to attend Princeton University which he also shares. However, "Nomad"'s true identity is Austin Ames (Shadow), the popular, unhappy, quarterback of the school's football team and Shelby's boyfriend (Although Austin broke up with her, she chooses to ignore it). "Nomad" proposes that they meet in person at the school's Halloween dance. Initially reluctant, Sam was convinced by her best friend, Carter Ferrell (Tails) to go to the dance and meet her mysterious online friend. On the night of the dance, Fiona orders Sam to work the night shift at the diner, then leaves to drive Brianna and Gabriella to the dance. Carter, Rhonda (Amy Rose) and the rest of the diner's staff convince her to disobey Fiona and go to the dance anyway. Carter and Rhonda take Sam to find a costume for the dance. Sam, wearing a mask and a beautiful white dress, meets "Nomad" at the dance and was surprised and shocked to learn that he's Austin. The two decide to leave the party to walk alone and get to know each other. After sharing a romantic dance together, Sam and Austin begin to fall in love. But just as Austin is about to unmask her, Sam's cell phone alarm goes off, warning her to return to the diner before Fiona comes back at midnight. She leaves without revealing her identity to Austin, and drops her phone on her way out. Austin picks up her phone and begins a desperate search to figure out who his "Cinderella" really is, the result being that every girl at the dance claims to be the mysterious owner of the phone. Sam is reluctant to reveal her identity to Austin, feeling that he won't accept her due to her not-so-elegant lifestyle. Carter, dressed as Zorro, rescues Shelby from the unwanted amorous advances of Austin's distant "friend", David (Knuckles). Shelby falls for "Zorro" not knowing who he is and Carter resolves to tell her who he really is the next day, only to end up being shunned when he does. When Austin comes into the diner one day, Sam is forced to help him and, after a talk, she attempts to reveal her identity to him, but is cut off by Fiona. Sam's stepsisters convince Shelby that Sam tried to steal Austin from her, and, during a prep rally, Sam's identity is revealed to Austin. Hurt by Sam's secrecy, Austin does nothing to come to her defense as she's humiliated in front of half the school, causing Sam to believe that he betrayed her. Like Austin, Sam had been accepted to Princeton, only to be duped by Fiona believing that she was rejected. Then, Sam decides to give up her dreams and resigns herself to working at the Diner. Rhonda gives Sam a pep talk. When her stepsisters come in, they cause a guitar to fall off the wall, taking the wallpaper it is attached to with it. Sam then sees her father's words "NEVER LET THE FEAR OF STRIKING OUT KEEP YOU FROM PLAYING THE GAME", and regains her confidence. Then, Sam confronts Fiona about the mistreatment that she's given her, she quits her job at the diner and moves out to live with Rhonda. Simultaneously, Rhonda and the entire diner's staff quit along with Sam, having put up with Fiona's abuse for Sam's sake all those years after Hal died. The customers, who watched the whole scene, leave the diner as well. Before a school football game, Sam confronts Austin about his cowardice and lies. Before the final play of the game, he sees Sam making her way out of the stands, and finally faces up to his father (Sonic) that he wants to attend Princeton than simply play football all his life. He hands his helmet to his good friend, Ryan, then chases after Sam and apologizes. She accepts his apology and they share their first kiss as rain falls over the drought-plagued valley. Soon after, Sam finds Hal's will hidden in her childhood fairytale book, which stated that all of his belongings belonged to her. Sam sells her stepfamily's fancy cars, so that she can pay for college and Fiona, who signed the will as a witness, but claims that she never saw that will, is arrested after being chased through the front yard of what is now Sam's house by the LAPD. Fiona, Brianna and Gabriella are made to work off the money that they stole from Sam at the diner, which is restored to its former glory before Hal's death by its new owners, Sam and Rhonda. Sam finds out the truth that she was accepted by Princeton after her acceptance letter was found in the garbage by Gabriella. Also, Austin's father comes to accept his son's desire to attend Princeton. Things even work out in the end for Carter as he makes a commercial for acne medication. After being dumped by Austin, Shelby makes a play for Carter, only to be spurned in favor of the school's DJ (Cream). The movie ends with Sam and Austin happily driving off to Princeton, now officially a couple. Cast Maria smiled.jpg|Maria as Samantha "Sam" Montgomery|link=Maria the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Austin Ames|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat.jpg|Blaze as Fiona|link=Blaze the Cat Amy Rose smiled.jpg|Amy as Rhonda|link=Amy Rose Cosmo smiled.jpg|Cosmo as Brianna|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Sally Acorn.jpg|Sally as Gabriella|link=Sally Acorn Tails was happy while riding the plane.jpg|Tails as Carter|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Rouge the Bat.jpg|Rouge as Shelby Cummings|link=Rouge the Bat Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as David|link=Knuckles the Echidna Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Harold "Hal" Montgomery|link=Silver the Hedgehog Sonic run happily.jpg|Sonic as Andy Ames|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Maria Style Movies Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Romantic Movies